Cinq pour le prix d'un
by lasurvolte
Summary: Cinq petits drabble sur Shaman King et sur Horo et Ren, le premier traitant de danse et de coup de poing, le deuxième moins violent quoi que parle de peluches, dans le troisième Horo pousse la chansonnette, le quatrième n'est pas si innofensif, etc.
1. Le pari

**Titre : **Le pari

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi !

**Résumé :** Drabble qui parle de danse, de massacre, de pari, bref de pleins de choses joyeuses.

**Genre :** Drabble de 130 mots

**Couple : **hm je dirais du horo/ren avec un peu d'imagination.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas trop lu les mangas de SK (juste les deux premiers tomes) et j'ai vu que quelques épisodes de l'animée, mais comme ma jumelle me parle tout le temps d'horo et ren je finis par un peu les connaitre.

**Thème :** Salsa

* * *

- Tu m'as marché sur le pied Ren

- Et alors ? T'en as un deuxième crétin !

Pour se venger Horohoro écrabouilla sciemment le pied de l'autre et se reçu un coup de poing de la part de Ren. Si bien qu'ils finirent par se battre plutôt que de danser.

Et puis d'abord quel est le crétin qui avait parié qu'il serait incapable de danser une salsa ensemble hein ? Bien sûr que si c'était très possible la preuve…

- Cours vite Horo, si je t'attrape y faudra y aller à la pince à épiler pour récupérer tes morceaux

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as marché sur le pied en premier !!

Yoh prit une nouvelle bouchée de glace, trop facile de gagner des paris avec ces deux là.

Fin.


	2. Mon Teddy Bear

**Titre : **Mon Teddy Bear

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi !

**Résumé :** quand Horohoro dort il aime prendre ce qu'il traine près de lui pour une peluche, Ren en fait l'expérience.

**Genre :** Drabble de 411 mots

**Couple : **très légerhoro/ren

**Thème :** Teddy Bear

* * *

Cette nuit là, il n'y avait pas eut assez de lit pour tout le monde, du coup Ren et Horohoro avaient du dormir ensemble dans le tout petit riquiqui lit une place. Bien sûr ça avait tourné à la dispute, car il était hors de question pour Ren de partager son lit avec cet idiot, ni même de partager son lit tout court d'ailleurs, Horo lui s'en moquait un peu et il aurait même aimé que les cris de Ren s'arrête plus vite qu'il puisse dormir plus longtemps. Au bout du compte le chinois avait finit par venir se coucher près du shaman sans cervelle – selon Ren – parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute manière.

Il l'avait vite regretté. Toute la nuit Horohoro le prit pour sa peluche le serrant contre lui, trop fort pour que Ren réussisse à bouger pour l'étrangler, l'étriper, l'escamoter. Il essaya de le tuer par la pensé mais c'était peine perdu et au matin quand le shaman de glace finit par le lâcher, le chinois s'en donna à cœur joie et fit d'Horo son punching ball.

- Aïe Aïe Ren qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Toi, je vais te tuer !

Le plus grand essaya de se défendre histoire de rester en vie un peu plus longtemps.

- Mais bon sang, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

- Toute la nuit je t'ai servis de peluche

Horo éclata de rire et se reçu un coup de poing pour cela :

- C'est vraiment pas drôle du tout, c'était la première et dernière fois que je dormais avec toi !

Celui aux cheveux bleus fit la moue, puis retrouva son sourire et s'approcha de Ren.

- Oh dommage alors…

- Hein ?

Horohoro posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et l'entraina vers lui pour embrasser son front, qui changea de couleur comme le reste du visage de Ren pour devenir rouge écarlate.

- Tu fais un parfait Teddy Bear.

Ren se renfrogna en croisant des bras et en regardant ailleurs :

- Je m'appelle Ren pas Teddy.

Horo éclata de rire :

- Okay, okay mon Ren Bear.

L'autre leva ses yeux dorés vers l'ainu, prit un air grognon et finit par quitter la chambre, sur cette dernière phrase :

- De toute façon ce soir on sera encore là.

Horo eut un immense sourire et lui couru après :

- Et attend moi, et mange pas tout le petit-dej…

Fin.


	3. Je veux porter tes enfants

**Titre : **Je veux porter tes enfants

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Résumé :** Horohoro chante des trucs bizarres à Ren

**Genre :** Drabble de 151 mots

**Couple :** en clignant des yeux du horo/ren

**Thème :** I wanna have your babies

* * *

Voilà que cet idiot d'Horohoro lui chantait une chanson débile. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu boire ? Parce qu'il avait forcément bu quelque chose, ou fumé ? Ou mangé ? Ou alors il lui faisait une blague ? Un pari ? Caméra caché ? Bon okay c'était sympa, c'était une déclaration d'amour après tout, et ça aurait pu le rendre content si ça n'avait pas été aussi stupide. Tout ce que ce débile d'Ainu méritait, c'était un bon coup de pied dans l'arrière train, mais Ren n'en fit rien et attendit que l'autre arrête de chanter.

- Je veuuux porteeer tes enfaaants et je t'aime et je veuuux que tu me donnes des enfants parce que je t'aimeeuuuuh…

Horo s'arrêta, ça semblait être finit.

- Alors ?

Ren se leva et lui prit le micro des mains, puis il hurla dedans :

- TU NE PEUX PAS PORTER D'ENFANT !! Crétin…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et finalement il y en aura plus que deux ! Je les connais pas vraiment mais ils m'inspirent quand même !


	4. Petit danger et grand plaisir

**Titre : **Petit danger et grand plaisir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Résumé :** Qui aurait cru qu'Horo l'inoffensif puisse être en fait si dangereux.

**Genre :** Drabble de 114 mots

**Couple :** horo/ren

**Thème :** inoffensif

* * *

Ren avait toujours pensé qu'Horohoro était inoffensif, complètement idiot ça c'était certain, mais franchement pas bien méchant. Peut-être des fois, contre un ennemi, il pouvait se révéler un peu moins gentil que d'ordinaire, mais rien qui n'ait jamais marqué le chinois au point de le laisser tout paralysé telle une statue.

Mais Ren réalisait à ce moment même que l'autre cachait juste bien son jeu. Horo n'avait plus rien d'inoffensif depuis qu'il l'avait bloqué contre le mur pour lui rouler une de ses pelles dont il se souviendrait même quand il serait vieux, penché et tout ridé.

Mais le plus petit n'allait pas se plaindre, c'était bien que l'Ainu soit un peu dangereux, parfois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà un quatrième petit drabble sur ce couple.


	5. Ligne droite mal barrée

**Titre : **Ligne droite mal barrée !

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé : **Ren a décidé de faire des plans avant d'attaquer, et c'est Horohoro qui doit se taper tout le travail.

**Genre :** Ficclet

**Couple : **Horo/Ren

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 31 jours.

**Jour/Thème :** 30 Novembre/Dernière ligne droite

*************

Horohoro maudissait Ren, l'affublant en même temps de toutes les insultes et quolibets qu'ils connaissaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout à coup le chinois décide que maintenant l'équipe Ren ferait des plans très concis avant de se battre ? N'importe quoi vraiment, Horo, lui, aimait foncer dans le tas, combattre à l'arrache, et pas faire des cases sur une feuille blanche pour prévoir ce qui se passera.

Et pourquoi c'était à lui de faire ce travail ? Après tout n'était-ce pas le petit à coiffure de requin qui en avait eut l'idée ?

- Pff, Ren tu me paieras ça.

N'y mettant aucune volonté, l'Ainu commença à tracer toutes ses lignes n'importe comment. Quand le chinois vint pour voir comment le travail avançait, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre un coup de pied à Horohoro :

- T'appelle ça du travail, triple andouille ?

- Ben oui !

- Mais ya pas une seule ligne droite !

- Et alors ? Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à le faire toi !

Ren le fusilla du regard et leva le poing :

- Toi, t'es mal barré je te le dis.

Horo lui tira la langue, avant de se mettre à courir poursuivit par le plus petit. Mais ce dernier courrait vite, et la colère le faisait avancer, il finit par le rattraper au grand damne de l'Ainu qui s'en prit pleins la tronche.

Il dut recommencer tout son travail, quand arriva la dernière ligne droite, il jura de ne plus jamais en tracer une de sa vie.

Il rendit le tout à Ren, ce dernier parut satisfait mais jeta le tout dans une poubelle.

- Finalement j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, on n'aura qu'à foncer dans le tas.

Horohoro péta un plomb, prit sa règle et son stylo et approcha dangereusement de Ren.

- Toi aussi t'es mal barré, vient que je t'arrange.

C'est ainsi que le visage du chinois se retrouva gribouillé de ligne au Bic, que celui de l'Ainu fut criblé de coup, et que tous les deux à moitié mort finirent par s'endormir par terre l'un contre l'autre.

Yoh arriva à ce moment là, regarda la scène en pouffant mais évita de les réveiller.

- Tu vois Amidamaru, finalement ces deux là ont franchit la dernière ligne droite…

Fin.


End file.
